Bone is a composite material that is composed of impure hydroxyapatite, collagen and a variety of non-collagenous proteins, as well as embedded and adherent cells. Due to disease, a congenital defect or an accident, a person may lose or be missing part or all of one or more bones or regions of cartilage in his or her body, and/or have improper growth or formation of bone and/or cartilage.
Mammalian bone tissue is known to contain one or more proteinaceous materials that are active during growth and natural bone healing. These materials can induce a developmental cascade of cellular events that results in bone formation. Typically, the developmental cascade of bone formation involves chemotaxis of mesenchymal cells, proliferation of progenitor cells, differentiation of cartilage, vascular invasion, bone formation, remodeling and marrow differentiation.
When bone is damaged, often bone grafting procedures are performed to repair the damaged bone, especially in cases where the damage is complex, poses a significant risk to the patient, and/or fails to heal properly. Bone grafting is also used to help fusion between vertebrae, correct deformities, or provide structural support for fractures of the spine. In addition to fracture repair, bone grafting is also used to repair defects in bone caused by birth defects, traumatic injury, or surgery for bone cancer.
Some grafting procedures utilize a variety of natural and synthetic matrixes with or instead of bone (e.g., collagen, silicone, acrylics, hydroxyapatite, calcium sulfate, ceramics, etc.). To place the matrix at the bone defect, the surgeon makes an incision in the skin over the bone defect and shapes the matrix to fit into the defect. As persons of ordinary skill are aware, growth factors (e.g., bone morphogenic protein-2) may be placed on the matrix in order to spur the patient's body to begin the formation of new bone and/or cartilage. These growth factors act much like a catalyst, encouraging the necessary cells (including, but not limited to, mesenchymal stem cells, osteoblasts, and osteoclasts) to more rapidly migrate into the matrix, which is eventually resorbed via a cell-mediated process, and newly formed bone is deposited at or near the bone defect. In this manner severe fractures may be healed, and vertebrae successfully fused.
Unfortunately, currently known matrices often contain essentially spherical or rounded particles that do not provide sufficient compression resistance for some tissue engineering applications. Thus, there is a need to develop improved matrices that have desirable resistance properties.